inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin The Hand
Majin The Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando, lit. Demon God The Hand) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Endou Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and it was used by Endou and Tachimukai Yuuki in the original series. It became the keshin catch hissatsu technique of Goseishin Titanias in Inazuma Eleven GO. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' Users Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' Majin The Hand was first referred to as a "Phantom Technique", as no one besides Endou Daisuke was able to master it (not even his student). After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High in episode 26 after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin The Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Mamoru had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand (as the heart is on the left side of the body). In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the match against Oumihara, Endou used Majin The Hand without touching his heart. Tachimukai Yuuki later learned the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin The Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin The Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the colour of Tachimukai's aura). Movie Endou used his hissatsu with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Shinsuke learned it against Arakumo Gakuen, in the semi finals of the Holy Road in episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force with this hissatsu. During the second half of the final match against Dragonlink, in episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots, though he failed two times. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' It was used in episode 7 to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed to block it. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Majin The Hand was used in the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, after Endou managed to see the ball movements of Clario's shots. However, it still was not enough to stop Clario's normal shot, thus conceding another goal. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Endou used Majin The Hand twice during the match between Tonegawa Tousen and Inakuni Raimon. He first used it to stop Hiura Kirina's Koori no Ya. The second time he used it was against Kozoumaru Sasuke's Fire Tornado, which was redirected at the last moment by Goujin Tetsunosuke. However, Endou was able to stop that shot by diving to the corner, saving it with Majin's left hand. Later, Kozoumaru and Goujin used the technique again, which was saved again by Majin The Hand, but the power of the shot was a lot higher than before. As Endou faced Backdraft for the first time, he switched to a new technique, even though it was incomplete. As the technique was incomplete, he let in a goal, making it 1-1. Usage Normal form In the first variation, the user twists their body to the side making yellow energy veil appear spinning around the user. The user puts their hand on the place of the heart as yellow energy gather in their hand. The user brings their hand up summoning a Majin (Demon God). The user then uses their hand to stop the shoot, while the Majin does the same. In the second variation, the user puts their right arm to the side and left arm to the side as yellow energy veil gather and an orb of yellow energy gather appear spinning around the user. The orb of energy finally lands on the user's hand as they put their hand up as they summon a Majin. The user then uses their hand to stop the shoot, while the Majin does the same. In the game, the user simply crouches down slightly then bring their body back up to summon a Majin. Then the user uses their hand to stop the shoot, while the Majin does the same. Keshin form The user summons their keshin in place of the Majin. The user then uses their hand to stop the shoot as the keshin does the same. Gallery Majin The Hand blue version.png|Majin The Hand used by Tachimukai in the anime. Majin The Hand failed GO 43 HQ.png|Majin The Hand failing to stop a Keshin shoot. Majin The Hand stopping Fire Tornado.png|Majin The Hand stopping Fire Tornado on an odd angle. Majin the Hand in Daisuke's notebook HQ.png|Majin The Hand in Daisuke's notebook. Gouseishin Titanias and Majin the Hand debut in manga (Taiwanese).png|Gouseishi Titanias using Majin The Hand in the manga (Taiwanese). Majin The Hand Galaxy game.JPG|Majin The Hand in the Galaxy game. Majin The Hand in Ares game.jpg|Majin The Hand in the new Ares game Majin the hand blue TCG.png|Majin The Hand in the TCG (blue version). IG-05-065.png|IG-05-065. IGS-06-020.png|IGS-06-020. IG-11-008.jpg|IG-11-008. IG-11-089.jpg|IG-11-089. Slideshow Original Majin The Hand 1.png Majin The Hand 2.png Majin The Hand 3.png Majin The Hand 4.png Majin The Hand 5.png Majin The Hand 6.png Majin The Hand 7.png Majin The Hand 8.png GO Majin The Hand GO 1.png Majin The Hand GO 2.png Majin The Hand GO 3.png Majin The Hand GO 4.png Majin The Hand GO 5.png Majin The Hand GO 6.png Majin The Hand GO 7.png Majin The Hand GO 8.png Video Inazuma Eleven Endou's version Tachimukai's version Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' ''Inazuma Eleven Online'' (Blue) Trivia *This hissatsu along with Bakunetsu Storm are the only moves to be modified in GO to keshin hissatsu. *In the first game, Endou Mamoru already learns it after their match against the Inazuma Eleven Veterans, when he's training with them. **Yet in the anime, he learns it during the match with Zeus. *In the second DS games, Tachimukai learns this hissatsu by levelling up, but he automatically uses it to stop Gran's Ryuusei Blade in the match against The Genesis. *Hibiki Seigou once said that Endou Daisuke shed buckets of blood to learn this technique, while Endou Mamoru and Tachimukai acquired the technique by training really hard, Nishizono Shinsuke learned it through his keshin. *Like God Hand, there are three different users and two different auras: Endou in the first season and his aura was yellow, Tachimukai in second season with a blue aura, and Shinsuke in the GO series, where it changed into a Keshin version. *In the Spanish, French and German dubs, this hissatsu is respectively known as Mano Mágica, Main Magique, and Magische Hand, which translate to Magic Hand. This is one of several instances where the localization changed the name to avoid infringing on the religious beliefs of the viewer. **Interestingly, the hissatsu kept its original name in the English dub, however, the fact that Majin is a Demon is never mentioned in it. See also *Fuujin Raijin de:Magische Hand Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Keshin hissatsu Category:Majin hissatsu